


Shadows touch

by Inlustretlumine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlustretlumine/pseuds/Inlustretlumine
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Tara Carrow are so very different from each other.She was his student.He is divorced and hated by a majority of the wizarding community.She has lost almost everything since she did not follow the steps of her fellow Carrows.They are part of the Sacred 28.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU! Don't own anything except the new characters!

 

I was soaked and what the hell was I thinking standing here.

 

“Who are you?” 

 

I looked down and saw the house elf standing in front of me looking impossible smaller compared to the huge door of the mansion. He seems to get impatient with my lack of response. 

 

“Are you deaf? If you got past the magical barrier surrounding the mansion then you obviously have the permission so come in.”  

He moved away and I took a step forward. Lost was the falling rain and I was now getting second thoughts. What the hell was I thinking coming here!?

 

“You wait here.”

“Wait!”

“So it speaks!”

“RESPECT our guests elf!” 

 

Both of our gazes aimed for the place of the loud voice. My breath caught in my lungs and now I had no chance of escape anymore.

“My apologies master. And miss of course…”

“leave.” For a second I thought he meant me.

 

I watched the elf leave with his head hung low and I actually felt bad for him. It was, after all, me who didn’t even tell my name or greet him when he opened the door. But I had to come here I am bleeding pretty bad and I am soaked by the rain. Lost in my own thought I didn’t realise that he had taken himself from the stairs to standing in front of me. Really close for that matter. 

 

“Carrow” He said with a sigh reaching out with his hand delicately moving it to rest on my cheek and guiding my face upwards meeting his gaze. God, I missed his face.

 

“Malfoy” we just stared at each other for a second before he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a firm embrace. I could hear his heart beating faster than normal because of our height difference and before I knew it I hissed. 

 

“What's wrong? Bloody hell are you hurt?”

“Lucius I… I…” I couldn't say it

“Tara what? Just tell me please!”

“I killed someone” I couldn't read his expression at all

“Don’t worry about that I’ll take care  of it. Now let me take a look at your wound!”

He picked me up bridal style like I didn’t weigh anything and took me up the stairs heading for what I assume was the master wing of the mansion. I’ve been here before but it was a long time ago. Remembered spending one weekend here when I still was a student at Hogwarts and he was the teacher of the dark arts. It was not planned. Had it not been for the tragic death of my parents then I would never have been here before. He refused to let me be alone and his wife was away in Europe and Draco who is 4 years younger than me was at Hogwarts at that time. Let’s say my stay included events that the school would not approve between a student and a teacher. Guess that’s our secret.

 

“Isn’t she here?” he was still walking with me in his arms. damn, this mansion was huge. 

“If by “she” you mean Narcissa then no. Wouldn’t expect her to come back either. We divorced just after the war and Draco is back at Hogwarts for his last year.” He was looking at me now smirking.

“I am sorry to hear that.”

“I am not. We are alone aren’t we?”


	2. First day

They walked in one by one, the oldest class at Hogwarts. God I really didn't like childer, would of course never bother to learn their names. As everyone took a seat I started to scan their faces, most of them seemed a bit nervous and even frightened which did not really surprise me. However, she caught my eyes. With those big brown eyes and dark curly hair, defined lips that were painted a dark shade of red and her olive-toned skin that was unusually fair, but it didn't make her look pale because of the darker undertone she had. However, what really caught my eyes were not her beauty but the fact that she didn't even blink when my eyes met hers. Instead, she kept my gaze almost as a challenge.     

After that lesson, I remembered at least one name, it was Tara Carrow.

The interest I showed in her did not go unnoticed, in fact, some of her pupils were very obvious with their envy of the fact that she was the favorite student. But it didn't seem to get to her, at least she didn't show it. After a lesson, she stayed asking me for help which she could have asked for during the lesson, but it didn't bother me of course. 5 minutes soon turned into an hour and we both lost track of time just talking, I was so drawn to her. She was so mature for her age and brilliant beyond her days but not in a nerdy way, and her mere presence made me forget who I truly was, a death eater that being. She never spoke to me like others did and she asked so human questions that no one, not even my wife would ask me.

 

I remember strolling around the castle one night since sleep rarely comes for me, I heard someone down the hall which made me curious since it was long passed curfew. As I neared the sight shocked me, Tara was sitting next to the wall balled up weeping and as I got closer I could see her clothes were ripped and as she turned her head my way I saw her beautiful lip bleeding and her knuckles were bruised badly. Without a second thought, I pulled her into an embrace which at first made her freeze up but it only lasted a second and then she relaxed and gripped my shirt in her hands while sobbing against my chest.               

"What happened Tara?"

"I lost my wand, so I went looking for it."

"At 3 am?"

"He jumped me out of nowhere..." She took a long pause            

"What did he do darling?" I had lifted her up by now and was heading towards my chambers            

"I succeeded in breaking his wand, but he wanted a bloody fight either way. If you think this is bad you should see him!" One of her hands were inside of my shirt touching near my heart and I had to hold a gasp as she kissed my cheek.            

"Who was it? What happened next?"

"It was that idiot Simon, he has been so jealous of me the entire year! When I had beaten him bloody to a pulp, you know Carrows get a hand to hand combat training just in case ever one would loose their wand. The Snape showed up from nowhere taking the boy to the infirmary"

"He just left you there?" Now I was gonna kill Snape as well as that Simon boy

"I told him I was fine and he seemed to bought my lie." She sounded so down, god what I would do to that Simon        

"You know what I'm going to do right?" I stopped while I said this wanting to look her in the eyes. She just right back at me tilting her head and a small smile grew, not one of the happines but much like one of realization.        

"You are a death eater now aren't you Mr. Malfoy? Wouldn't expect anything less from you now would I?" It amazed me the way she just said that and it somehow washed away any thought I had of her being this pure young woman, but she was nothing like that now was she, a cunning, manipulative and breath taking Slytherin.        

I opened the door with the password and now she knew it as well, I put her down on the couch in the living room and went to get a glass water and a t-shirt. Coming back with that in my hands I saw her trying to take off her shoes and hissing from the pain.        

"Lay back dear" she did just that and I took my wand out of my pocket, fixing her wounds        

"Can I take a shower Mr. Malfoy and then be on my way?"

"Only if you stop calling me that and you don't have to leave you can take my bed I'm not much of a sleeper"

"Not me either, Mr..., Lucius." the way my name rolled off her tongue just made me want to grip her hard and push her up against the wall right away, but I contained myself

As she got up from the couch her hands brushed mine and the next second she was gone, I could hear the shower and all that ran through my mind was the fact that not so far away from me her naked body was standing and being soaked by the water.     

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around her tiny form with water dripping now her neck and between her breasts, my gaze followed one of the drops as she took steps forward to where I was sitting on the couch, both of our breaths getting heavy. When she was standing just inches away I lost my control and gripped her hips pulling her forward ending up with her between my legs and her hands gripping mine shoulders.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lucius?"

"No" And the next minute I was pulling her forward for a kiss

Everything was intense and the harshness came from both sides, obviously sexual frustration that had been built for some time. She was sitting on me grinding her hips and my hands were untangling her towel as I threw it to the ground I took a minute to take in all the beauty in front of me, one hand cupped her breast and the other was traveling down between her legs, as I entered her with two fingers at once her gasp was like music to my ears. While she was unbuttoning my shirt entirely I lifted her up and headed for the bed, throwing her on the bed and taking off my pants at the same time, grabbing her foot I pulled her to the edge of the bed and got down on my knees and tasted every bit of her wet pussy until I heard her come long and hard. Standing up I bent forward catching her lips in a passionate kiss pushing my tongue against her making her taste herself. Kissing down her neck biting and sucking while one hand was inside her making her ready to take all of me in. As she was on her back and precisely on the edge of the bed it gave me a good position to enter her hard, and that is exactly what I did. With one thrust I pushed in hard earning a loud gasp, and I kept pushing in harder and harder until her second orgasm was on the horizon     

"Try holding it a bit more darling" And it took us only three thrust more and both came undone.    

I lifted her up on the bed and climbed in under the blanket after her, she was so exhausted, so was I. Pulling her close to me I kissed her neck one time and then everything went black. 

 

And now she was in my arms again. Bleeding. But this was worse, way worse. And that is because for the first time in my life I love someone more than myself and she got away once, that will never happen again. 

       


End file.
